<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сердце травницы by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724980">Сердце травницы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020'>fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, fandom Reptiles 2020 - Freeform, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Авторское украшение.<br/>Форма: Колье<br/>Техника: керамика, сборка<br/>Материалы: керамика ручной работы, бусины агата и змеевика, фурнитура под медь.<br/>Колье на жесткой проволоке, длина в среднем 45 см; подвес - 4х6 см.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сердце травницы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Авторское украшение  - керамика ручной работы, натуральный камень.
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
    <br/>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>